User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Messages (Leave messages here...) Request Greetings, could you please delete my Iure Sector page? Also, i am having some trouble attaching a image (since there is no "+" button) to the Miscellaneous template, could you please help my out? Thanks! Argen Machedier (Talk) 7 May 2019 Thanks for the Mention hey algrim, i saw the hellion purgation you added to my charnel brethren page, i like it, a very fitting campaign for blood angels successors and thanks for including one of my chapters, i think its adds a nice bit of history for them. thanks again! mike Michael50 (talk) 16:39, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Request Hey Algrim, I'm pretty excited about joining this wiki! I'm going to be working on my homebrew entries for Squats. May I please use the infobox you made for your Ironbeards as a basis? Also, I would like to discuss with you maybe reorganizing the homebrew lore on Squats so that a unified Squats homebrew page may exist, separate or in addition to the current Squat page? I rather like the content you have created and wanted to collaborate on an overall Squat lore page. Rhudran (talk) 04:57, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Discord Invite Hey, just wanted to let you know the link on wh40khomebrew.fandom.com for its discord is down. I'd love to join. Scoglads (talk) 22:43, May 13, 2019 (UTC) So I've never been a member of the server but it the link now says I'm banned? Scoglads (talk) 00:57, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Greetings Wolf Lord, I know you provide art for people, I appreciate the picture of my planet, but I'm not sure if you also do images for the Imperial Guard. If so, I was wondering if you would be willing to do a basic uniform image for my Regiments. I've done a badge/logo for their world and put it on the article, but that exhausts my meager skills. If you are will, the Heb use basic Cadian pattern armor with the helmet and pads in dark cyprus green/blue (R 2, G 38, B 53) over camo with a base that's chicago gray (R 87, G 92, B 77) with egyptian blue spots (R 87, G 92, B 77). Weapons and belts are black and the imperialis is gold. In ''His' glorious name, The Lost Ithacan (Talk) 01:30, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Alliance Hey Algrim, its me Sparkee23. I was looking over your Imperius Ravagers article and was wondering if I could list them as an ally of my Blades of Elysium Chapter, a mailed (or in this case, spiked) gauntlet to my Chapter's relative velvet glove. IT never hurts to have allies in the Imperium. Sparkee23 (talk) 04:33, May 14, 2019 (UTC)Sparkee23 Issue Corrected Hey, I saw the template you put on my Broken Wings sandbox. I've changed the founding as asked. Do let me know if there is any further problem that needs fixing. Regards MaliusV (talk) 22:26, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Art request My Lord, I am requesting some Art for my page. I have no skill or the means to create art for my page. please, can you help? Lycas Umbra (talk) 18:37, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Greetings Algrim, Sorry for the messed up Grey Wolves article, i will rectify its background lore asap to better fit the canon universe. Spelling wise it was late at night and i was getting tired lol but ill be more thorough. EDIT: i have redone the page to better fit the canon & am ready for a review at your convienience. Sezrion (talk) 19:39, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Hello Thank you for changing the format, I did read the articles on policy and how to set up an article before I posted my current one, but I became a little confused as to how to utilize the sandbox due to the coding aspect, and I was afraid of getting the coding wrong and the page would not load. I had intended to change it to sandbox a t a later date after I had laid down the basic framework for my article. Hopefully for future articles this I will be able to get this correct and I will attempt to utilise the sandbox layout for future articles once I finish this one as I have ideas to represent other ancient earth cultures as chapters in the future such Polish Hussars, Babylonian/ Summeria, Maori, Chinese etc as well as expand on the Withered Hands Chaos marines I mention in my current article. I would also like to ask on the subject how policies affect other races from what I read the policies and guidelines mainly affected the formation space marine chapters or other human branches of the imperium such as the Sisters of battle or the Imperial guard or their chaos counterparts (seeing as those have the most articles. I know that it says to refer to the warhammer wiki to try and maintain continuity but are their major guidelines for the Necrons, Eldar, Orks, Tau, Tyranids and other xenos races? I know to try and avoid major canon breaking rules but I would like to have a better understanding of what I can and cannot do for other races. For example I would like to expand on my Necron Wendigo as an early Necron unit used in the height of the Necron Empires that consumes organic matter to power itself and to transfer energy back to necron tomb worlds to help power them. Also I would like to know rules on chaos gods I see a Tab for gods but there are no articles. I do have an idea for a Chaos god of greed and envy, and while greed would most likely fall to Slaanesh, I would argue that Slaanesh's greed is more in the sense of excess Slaanesh has no real desire for Tzeentch's secrets or Nurgles Plagues unless they accentuate the feelings slaanesh desires. This god would embody greed in it's fullness it want's everything souls, materials, thoughts and ideas for itself including the aspects and abilities of other gods. It represents the all consuming need for life in the universe to accumulate more based on it's desire to survive and feel whole. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Brother Rada (talk) 21:26, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Brother Rada Thanks Thank you for the feedback and clarification, I was intending on using the alien codexs as reference points it's just that Imperial armies have more rules that could be violated such as foundings and army composition as opposed to orks which while they do have basic guidelines can pretty much do whatever the hell they want cause if enough of them believe it, it will happen. So I just wanted to know for future reference any major standing ideas that would have been frowned upon. Also would it be preferable to write a history in word then copy and paste it or may I add it on the fly, I don't want to inconvenience editors, but because of my schedule sometimes i'm not able to write down ideas and I don't want my article to stagnate while I slowly build a chapters history. Brother Rada (talk) 01:12, May 20, 2019 (UTC) RE: Iron Bison One more thing I had a question about a special unit for the Iron Bison, they are called Medicine Brothers a parallel to native american medicine men, they would combine the roles of apothecary and chaplain into a single role providing physical and spiritual healing and protection, each company would have at the very least two of these soldiers, due to their gene seed not only makes them empathetic to the natural world but to the warp as well making them more susceptible to psykers so these brothers are there to tend and help protect them from violent psionic bombardment or warp corruption. Brother Rada (talk) 01:35, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Tips! Hey Algrim, Thanks for the tips! - I just saw all of your messages so hopefully I won't mess that up again in regards to transporting material from the sandbox to the main page. Also that's unfortunate that the chapter name was already chosen, but I will fix it. I would be honored if you could design the artwork for my page! If you need it, I already have a chapter icon and design ideas - just let me know if you'd be up for it and what you need from me. Thanks, --Lazarus Apollyon (talk) 19:57, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hello there Wolf Lord, I was wondering if you could make me some art for my Astral Dragons especially a chapter master with a power sword and a cape,I would like my chapter master to look like a primaris captain,thank you. - Follower of Slaanesh (Talk) 24, May 2019 File:Dragon_Primaris.png File:Dragon_Primaris_Armorial.png Quick Question So quick question I was reading the wiki on the Void Paladins and I saw in their lore that they have a desert planet named Pueblo which also appears in my lore though they are in different systems, I had no idea he had that in his lore. While there are billions to trillions of planets in a galaxy and the possibility of 2 planets having the same name is highly possible, I would like to know if you want me to change the name of the planet in my article. If he published that info first I have know problem changing the name of the planet to something else. Just want to know what your opinion on this is if i should change it or leave it as is. Brother Rada (talk) 07:02, May 26, 2019 (UTC) More information on my request If you want more information on what I want it to look like you can talk to me on the discord server. The invite link you shared for the Discord, like the one on the wiki, is expired. Scoglads (talk) 17:36, May 26, 2019 (UTC) (Gonna start this off by saying that I'm posting this again in case you didn't see the original because I'm paranoid like that, feel free to delete if you already saw it) Chapter Master Art Hey Algrim, I was wondering if you could do some art for my Argent Leviathans Chapter Master, Vel'hiam Dratus. His armour is almost entirely silver with scales engraved all around the armour (Legs, chest, arms and a bit on the helmet) with some hints of the Argent Leviathans blue here and there. He generally uses his relic Power Spear, Celeri Morte which is mostly silver with an aqua coloured handle. He also uses a Master Crafted Grav-Pistol. Hopefully this will more or less complete the Artwork for this chapter and will be just as good as the other ones. Many thanks, ItsJustDavidson (talk) 23:46, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Wendigo Article Help I need some help something happened while i was trying to edit my wendigo page i was trying to fix the subheaders and now the entire article is source code and i cant seem to fix it.-- Brother Rada (talk) 04:51, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the awesome help on moving my page and adding that data piece to it. It turned my merely okay article into the cool format of this wiki. I appreciate it. Though i was confused for a moment about the deletion, when my computer acted right I finally found it. If you have tips on things like mottos or other aspects of my regiment I am all ears. TechCaptain (Talk) 17:37, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Hiya, Algrim RE: Artwork, Yes Please! I would definitely like to take up either you our your brother's offer on Artwork. Especially for my Lunar Venatorii. I am currently still transcripting my Regiment from various posts around DakkaDakka where I am a RPer and other Warhammer 40k pages that I have hid notes and ideas on them. The Lunar Venatorii of the 487th as you read are my Mechanized Cavalry. Particularly they wear Carapace Armor and are all armed with pistols as well as melee weapons, usually a type of power dagger. Their mounts and lances being some of the heavier weapons of the regiment outside their light tanks. Over their armor they wear a dizzying array leather jackets and chaps. Their helmets are the full face mask and rebreather type. TechCaptain (Talk) 18:05, May 30, 2019 (UTC)TechCaptain Me Again It's me again. For colors, The primary Color of my armies are Dark Dusty Reds with the minor being a grey green like Hunter Green. Definitely would like the Leather to be the Red and the armor to be the green. They are kind of Maverick in the pose and actions. Being able to operate independently is important for Heavy Recon like them. TechCaptain (Talk) 18:37, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the invite I am over on the Discord now. TechCaptain 19:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC)TechCaptain Void Lions Update Hello Lord Whitefang! I hope that all is well. I've been working on the Void Lions for quite a few months, and have arrived at phase two of the project. In this phase, I have felt the desire to redesign and update the appearance of the Void Lions Chapter- Tribe to reflect their Tribal aesthetic a bit more and was hoping that you would be willing and able to make some art for the concept! I have a few ideas in mind for what I visualize this redesign to be, but Im unsure of if I list them here in this message or wait for your reply to share them. InquisitorVuln (talk) 04:06, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hey man, hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you could fix up a marine for me. I'm looking for a picture of Kaiser Wilhelm, the first Kaiser of the Mordekaisers. His appearance is a marine in Mark III armour with two power fists, he has a centurion crest on his helm and also wears a grey cloak. He's got an aquila on his chest and a golden chain on his belt and, of course, he's covered in battle damage which I leave up to you to decide what and where. His helmet is gold and he has the standard Mordekaiser colour scheme. Thanks in advance MaliusV (talk) 12:55, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Issue So I changed the infobox on my wendigo article to miscellaneous since I wanted to make it a page about a unit, I have 7 rows in the box but the last row and its info keep getting cut off no matter what I do. I asked around in the Discord and a couple people tried to edit it but can't make the last row appear. -- Brother Rada (talk) 03:20, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Art Request I have been having a lot of fun here as it has allowed me to expand my Lunar Venatorii Regiments. I am still lacking a uniting banner and was wondering if you have time to help with that. And eventually if you have time I would like the pics I am using to get recolored and maybe redone a bit to fit better the patterns of the Lunar Venatorii. TechCaptain 08:14, June 8, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain Lord General of the Lunar Venatorii Regiments Thank you for the welcome Hello! Thank you for your time and information. I'm new to the fandom pages (from the contributor side) and I overlooked some stuff, so thank you for pointing it out. Also, I noticed many planet articles have neat pictures of them attached. I presumed it was made by the http://planetmaker.wthr.us/, but I'm more interested in the textures. Is there some kind of planet surface map generator you prefer to use (I found some, but they were shoddy) or you do them manually? Also no.2, Is it possible to create a new category named 'Europan Planetary Federation'? I'd like to add my whole collection regarding this (about 27 pages of text) and It would make things easier to navigate if they all had a single common category. Thanks, Mr. Space Wolf! Capt.Hawkins (talk) 11:53, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Iron Bison Artwork Hello would it be possible do art for my Iron Bison chapter, I sent a message to Achilles a while ago but he never responded. If you guys don't want to I understand and will just go on working on my other articles, thank you for listening. --Brother Rada (talk) 00:20, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi Algrim, Thank you for the info, next time I will pay more attention to details